Nathalie's Diary: The Adventure Begins
by vixenofworld
Summary: Nathalie Sancoeur is Gabriel's and Adrien's assistant. She is also intrigued by the miraculouses. Will she be a miraculous holder? Will she side with Ladybug & Cat Noir or Hawk Moth?


Nathalie's Diary

My name is Nathalie Sancoeur. I work for Gabriel Agreste. He is a world famous fashion designer, and he also has a son named Adrien. Ever since I started working for Mr. Agreste, I always felt something was fishy when it comes to him. I could feel it even though, he gave me so much work that sometimes it was hard to keep up. He'd sometimes disappear into some secret hideout and would not come back for hours. Once he showed me the safe he kept his most treasured belongings, I noticed a peacock shaped brooch. I was instantly drawn to it to find out what is the story behind it. Mr. Agreste would never talk about the past of the brooch and he kept being really mysterious when it came to the things he kept in his safe. One day after, I had a short break from tending to Gabriel and Adrien, I went to the Paris Library to learn what Mr. Agreste has been keeping a secret from me. However, in the library there was hardly any piece of information on this one of a kind brooch. The only thing I managed to find out was that it came from the east, but from where and how I could not figure out. After I did my short research, I needed to head back to Mr. Agreste's mansion. Once I got back, I noticed Adrien had arrived from school, so I went to ask him if there was anything I could do for him. Adrien told me he just wanted to chill in his room and he was fine. So I left, I went to the safe as Mr. Agreste was still in his hideout. I decided to check out the book in his safe, to learn more about this brooch in there. I remembered the combination of the safe, so I could easily open it without much fuss. As I opened it, I grabbed the book and started to read it. There were all kinds of superheroes in it. And surprisingly, I found information about the peacock style brooch. It said it was supposed to give super powers to a peacock themed superhero. It was the miraculous of friendship, therefore it could create allies and manipulate the minds of people that miraculous holder decided to aid. At first I thought, maybe if I used it on Mr. Agreste I'd be able to help his son get a more loving family, as I could've turned Gabriel into the loving father he has never been. But it did not feel right to make Adrien, believe in an illusion. No, this is not the kind of person I am, to lie to the Mr. Agreste's son like this. I have known that boy since he was little, I would never want to hurt him. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. That must be Gabriel. I put the book back into safe, and closed it as fast as I could. When Gabriel, arrived his face was emotionless and cold. He told me to make arrangements for his next fashion show, book the venue, invite guests. He also told me to take Adrien to a photo shoot in the late afternoon. I acted like nothing happened and just went on to do my duties. I was pretty sure Gabriel could not find out what I was up to. Just after I made arrangements for Gabriel's next fashion show, he called for me again. I went to his office. Gabriel was looking at me as if he was blaming me for what I have done previously. Then he showed me a security camera footage of me looking at the book in the safe.

„Nathalie! I am pretty sure I employed you to assist me and my son in our daily life, and not for the sake of you spying on my most treasured possessions." – said Gabriel coldly.

„Mr. Agreste! You never tell me anything about those items in your safe, whenever I try to ask about them, you dismiss my questions. Why can't you tell me why you keep those things in your safe?" – I responded curiously.

„Ms. Sancoeur! There are things that are not for you to know. If I wanted you to know anything about those items, I would have already told you. In case you'd try to take a peek at my belongings in the safe, I must inform you that I'll have no other choice than to fire you. Understood?" - responded Gabriel angrily.

„Yes Mr. Agreste!" – I responded, heading his words.

„That is all Nathalie. Now, I want you to take my son, Adrien to his photo shoot. It's starting soon." – ordered Gabriel.

„Yes. Mr. Agreste!" – I responded.

Then I left to get Adrien to go to his latest photo shoot. As soon as Adrien was ready, I asked for his bodyguard to bring the car and we were off to Montmartre where the photo shoot took place. Adrien handled everything professionally. He made no fuss about having to go to another photo shoot so suddenly. For the photo shoot, he posed for every picture without needing much instruction from the photographer. We were halfway through the photo shoot when Adrien became restless and was continually searching for ways to get out of his duty. I did not pay much attention to it at first, but then he seemingly innocently dropped the photographer's camera when he began to ask questions about it, than he said he'd buy him a new one than ran off. He has been like this for a while and to be honest he has been suspicious to me ever since. But maybe it's just me imagining things.


End file.
